1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to the use of brass instrument slide arrangements and particularly pertains to a new and improved musical brass instrument slide apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect pitch change in brass instruments employing a slide mounted within a housing arranged to effect selective pneumatic communication of individual coils of a helical wind tube mounted in communication with a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind instruments, and particularly brass instruments, use various slide arrangements such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,629; 4,831,911; 3,903,779; 3,631,755; and 3,937,116.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for ease of pitch change in use of a brass instrument by having a helically wound coil permitting selective cooperation between an individual or plurality of the coils to effect pitch change in directing pneumatic communication between a mouth piece tube and a bell conduit of the instrument.